Light Fury
Light Fury is the love interest of Toothless in the Dreamworks movie, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. She's a member of a sub-species of the Night Fury named Light Fury. Relationships 'Toothless' 'The Hidden World' She could've been saved in the raid led by Hiccups but she turned herself invisible which cost her opportunity to be rescued after Grimmel was informed by this so he decided to bait away the Night Fury using her. When she was found by Toothless, she warns him instantly about a trap (according to the novel) after that she tries shoeing him away but once the dart detached from her neck she slowly opens to him as he approaches. She and Toothless appear to form a mutual attraction during their first interactions. In a moment she hears a stick snap in the woods and she jumps projects a plasma charge at the direction. However, his close bond with humans instantly drives her away, later as the members of Berk were relocation she takes this opportunity to get rid of Hiccups off him but she gets surprised when he drives down to save him. As they were relocated, at night she comes back to Toothless and takes him away from the humans when they were at the beach she does a short dance in front of him (which he gets impressed) and rests on the sand. Toothless is shown performing ‘dances’ (advised by Hiccups) as if to impress her. However, she is rather bewildered by him and only responds by hitting Toothless in the head with her paw when he comes too close and flies to a branch then covers herself. Toothless tried to get her off the branch but end up collapsing for adding too much weight at the end of the branch, she covers herself more tightly. As Toothless was feeling down he saw the broken branch and gets an idea, she peeks out of her wings and comes down. She wonders what was he doing then realized he draws her face on the sand with his artistry skills. Impressed, she walks to him and steps on the line on his art, Toothless growls at her and instead of stepping back (like Hiccups) she responds by growling back! As she sees him with his jaw down she now realizes why did he growl and walks around the drawing and stares at him. As she approves she starts to fly then Toothless instantly panics and flaps wings but he can't fly without any humans and falls to the lake. As she looks at the woods, she instantly spots Hiccups and flees. Sometime later, Hiccups builds a new & improved wing for Toothless to control independently. She finds him above the clouds and the two dragons are comfortable in flying together, she teaches him how to turn invisible and after a couple of attempts, he now knows how to do it. She flies upward with him, as they were staring at each other Toothless licks her forehead as a sign of love towards her. As they keep flying under the aura of the Northern Lights, she takes him to The Hidden World by grabbing his paws and dragging him there. While in the Hidden World, Hiccups and Astrid try to flnd him with Stormfly and as they were searching they come across a giant crystal, they see them emerging on top and fly with the other dragons shortly they land on the crystal. she and Toothless do a short dance, stay close to each other and even rub heads at one point. This moment doesn't last long as one of the dragons alarms the others that humans are within the place which Toothless forces himself to save them while leaving everything behind. Later she reunits with him at the newly relocated Berk and they playfully enjoy their reunion then she tries to fly off as she feels that something is here then Grimmel shoots her with a dart. Toothelss rushes to her but gets shot as well. Grimmel then captures them then uses the Light Fury as hostage in order to controll the alpha, as the Berks' dragons were captured, Grimmel takes this opportunity to kill the last member of the Night Furies but eventually he gets rescud by Hiccups & his team. Grimmel the flies off with the Light Fury while Toothless chases him, after Toothless is shot & Hiccups kicks Grimmel off, he tells her to "save him" and lets go of her. She rushes to rescue Toothless from falling mid-air then Hiccups, the two dragons will reunite once again then she guides all of Berks' dragons to the Hidden World while Toothless says good bye to his best friend. At the end of the events of the third film, Hiccups and Astrid go to visit and it is shown that she and Toothless have sired three children bearing a mix of their colors. Toothless flies with Hiccups while Stormfly flies with Astrid and their newly form family while she follows closely with their hatchlings. 'Homecoming' Coming soon. Gallery |-|The Hidden World= bf0a1c816cf6b290bc95f31a7d994627.png 2341f3f3706683c305cbfc20fc86231e.png Toothless_comes_face-to-face_with_the_elusive_Light_Fury_for_the_first_time.jpg LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer9.png |-|Homecoming= Coming soon |-|Books= 71DDH2tuL3L.jpg |-|Covers= MV5BMjIwMDIwNjAyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE1MDc2NTM@._V1_.jpg Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Animated Love Interest